


Disney movie marathon

by queerest_avenger



Category: Peter Parker (Spider-Man: Homecoming) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: The title is self explanatory.





	Disney movie marathon

• Sitting on the sofa with your back pressed against his chest.

• You’re in just your underwear and his MSST jumper.  
• Peter playing with your hair.  
• Peter making commentary throughout EVERY MOVIE! ( secretly loving it, though).  
• Both of you singing off key to all the songs.  
• Sneaking glances at P during certain scenes, watching his reactions.  
• Him planting kisses on your head. So many kisses from that precious boy!  
• Like he would smother you in kisses!  
• In-between laughs, “Peter Benjamin Parker, watch the damn movie!”  
• Totally ignoring your protests. He’d be laughing so hard because of how mad you’d gotten.  
• Peter had brought snacks. That boy ate everything!  
• The two of you end up passing out during Peter Pan.  
• You’re underneath P, whilst he’s got his head lying on your chest; his legs tangled with yours.  
• Your hands wind up in his mess of brown curls.


End file.
